powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Akumaro Sujigarano
(27 - 43) is a Gedoshu general. Previously sealed away within the bottom of the Sanzu River, the overflowing energy of Dokoku Chimatsuri due to a summer-increase in power gave him the energy to re-emerge on the surface. He is able to create monsters called Kirigami by performing actual kirigami, as well as has a specific army of Ayakashi loyal only to him. He wields the , razor sharp claws, and a kemari in battle. His left shoulder is his weak spot, which was caused by Dokoku during his gambit to gain leeway with Dokuku, which Shinken Gold accidentally found during his battle with the General. Biography Although claiming to assist Dokoku's on his own means of conquest, Akumaro secretly held his own dark desires he kept hidden from the general. In the midst of the battles with the Shinkenger, he specifically started to target several specific "points" in Japan where the Ayakashi would not merely create fear but collect it at that particular location where it would collect in the ground. At the same time, he began to collect notable artifacts, including Dayu Usukawa's shamisen and Juzo Fuwa's sword Uramasa, claiming to Dokoku that he would repair them due to their damage but ultimately holding on to them for his own plans. This would force both of them to join forces with him in order to get what they want back; this alliance would also be the first to encounter the angelic squadron of the Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Due to the loss of Dayu and her shamisen becoming too unbearable, Dokoku ultimately was forced to take it back from Akumaro while risking nearly getting himself killed in the Human World due to rapid and severe dehydration, with Akumaro not wanting to repair the instrument but instead use the misery of Shinza (the human used to create it) for his own plans. Ultimately, Akumaro's plan was not to assist Dokoku in raising the Sanzu River, but to manipulate several points of weakness in Japan which would ultimately open a gate to Hell, consuming everything (including Earth and the Sanzu) in the process. Due to his own nature of being a "Gedo" (half human/Ayakashi), Akumaro knew he would never experience Hell and was trapped within his own existence, thus his obsessive desire to bring Hell forth so he could know of it's existence. For that ends, he also created his greatest "weapon": Juzo Fuwa and his sword Uramasa, made from the souls of his family for the purpose of having a human/Gedo hybrid who could open the Hell gate and therefore unleash the horror upon the world. However, Akumaro's great plan also lead to his downfall: when finally giving Juzo his sword back to complete the gate, the fallen warrior slashed him with Uramasa, claiming that he knew of the souls of his family being in the sword long ago and chose to remain a Gedo to satisfy his desire to fight. With Akumaro rampaging, the Shinkengers put him down once, while his "second life" took everything the Shinkengers had until a combination of all 12 of their Origami (the Samurai Ha-Oh combination armed with the Kyoryu Origami) finally put him down. In his last moments, Akumaro showed elation as he died, as he finally got the chance to see Hell in all of its glory as his body was destroyed. Notes *Height: 202 cm (55.5 m:Giant) *Weight: 97 kg (26.7 t:Giant) *His name can be translated as *Akumaro is modeled after and a shachihoko of Japanese myth. Akumaro's Ayakashi * Abekonbe * Dokurobou * Kugutsukai * Happouzu * Dayu Usukawa (Only from Act 33 to Act 40) * Juzo Fuwa (Only from Act 33 to Act 43) * Futagawara * Mochibetori * Sunasusuri * Tsubotoguro Appearances See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Gedoshu Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Replacement Sentai Villains